Nightmare's Bad Day
by OmegaKhaos
Summary: Nightmare is not having the best day. And it is about to get a lot worse. Oneshot. Rated M for safety.


Omega: Here is a humorous oneshot that is meant to be ridiculous. Enjoy.

* * *

Nightmare was sitting in his throne in Ostrheinsburg Castle bored out of his mind. He was thinking of what to do.

_ " Hmm...what to do, what to do. Kill people? No, did that yesterday. Hunt Siegfried? Nah, he is on his way. Eat a sandwhich? Wait a second, where the hell did that idea come from? Never mind. Use Tira for her secondary purpose? No, I have had enough sex for at least a year. Get the rest of the shards? Don't have to, my servants are working on that. Damn, there ain't shit I can do." _Nightmare thought to himself.

He took a nap, which he though impossible, and was out for hours. He woke up some time later to the sound of breaking glass as a 40-year old man in armor burst through the beautiful window, that Nightmare had specially ordered on SoulBay, Dynamic Entry style. Nightmare was pretty pissed since he paid a fortune for that window, but was more excited now that he had something to do.

" Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked as he approached the man.

" I am Algol The Hero King, and I am here to reclaim Soul Edge." the man said.

Nightmare searched his memories and remembered the man standing in front of him. " I remember you, I made you kill your son. That was fucking hilarious! It still cracks me up! I remember how you cried like a little girl after you realized what you did. I pissed myself the first time it was so funny." Nightmare said laughing the entire bit of speech.

" You would also remember that from a piece of you I broke off and purified I created your enemy. So, you pretty much caused your bane to come into existence." Algol said.

Then randomly Siegfried appeared and said. " Apply Aloe Vera to burn area, vigorously rub."

Nightmare gave him the stare of death before grabbing Soul Calibur from Sieg's hands and bitch-smacking him out of the castle with his large pimp hand. He turned around and looked at Algol who was snickering from burning Nightmare. Algol composed himself, cleared his throat and gave his pre-planned speech. " You will give me the two swords now, you have no chance of defeating me.I am a God now."

Nightmare simply stared at him with disinterest. A small light bulb appeared over Nightmare's head and he did his best to create a smug look with his eyes as he stabbed Soul Calibur and Soul Edge into his chest. A light flashed and after it cleared there stood Night Terror wielding his big ass sword.

" So you think going to Great Ape form is gonna save you from me? Ha! I will easily dest-" Algol's little speech was cut off by Night Terror grabbing him by the leg and repeatedly slamming him into the ground. Night Terror then stomped on Algol multiple times before picking him up and throwing into the conveniently placed death pit.

" God my ass." Night Terror said as he transformed back to Nightmare and sat back in his throne. He then sat around for another hour or so before he was visited by his next distraction. A guy that looked like he was too much into S&M entered the room on all fours and began randomly humping the air.

" THE FUCK?!" was Nightmares response. Nightmare walked over to the creep and punted him into the death pit. Nightmare went back to sitting down in his throne. He napped again.

Hours later he was woken up by a man calling a challenge to him. It was some jerkwad in a knock off Dracula outfit with a little girl standing next to him.

" You! Give me Soul Edge now!" the man commanded. This served to anger Nightmare.

" You ain't getting it Pedo-Vamp." Nightmare said.

" How dare you! Die!" the man said as he charged at the seated Nightmare.

Nightmare waited till Pedo-Vamp was in range and kicked him Leonidus style while yelling. " THIS, IS, SPARTA!" Nightmare had always wanted to do that. The annoying Dracula reject was smashed into the wall above the death pit and fell in. Nightmare walked up to the girl and said. " Boo" The girl ran in the opposite direction right into the death pit.

_" Goddamn Soul Edge seekers. Always ruining my R&R."_ Nightmare thought, very annoyed. He again sat down and napped. Now for the fourth and final time his rest was interrupted. He opened his eyes to see every character from SoulCalibur, excluding the four he killed, in front of him wanting to fight.

" Goddammit! You know what? Fuck this! Imma kill all you mothafuckers right now." Nightmare went Night Terror and proceeded to kill everything in sight. It took about an hour but he killed everyone. He returned to normal and sat back in his throne. He was about to doze off when a spacial rift opened and every character from every fighting video game appeared and challenged Nightmare.

This was the one word he said said. "FUCK."

* * *

Omega: Yep that was it that. I know it is pretty short. This is my first oneshot so lease do review and let me know how I'm doing. Thank you and have a nice day. Omega out.


End file.
